Cry
by UberLoopy
Summary: Songfic to the song "Cry" By Hilary Duff... Yeah, I haven't written anything for a while... It's a oneshot. I kinda like it. It's sad and happy. Skips throughout the years.


**A/N: This is kinda funny... kinda sad... ships a lot of different couples... its got LOTS of people in it... I was listening to this song and was all like "Oh my gosh! I can make this into a song fic!" Some of the things are random... some are serious... some are sad... sorry if you cry =| They skip around the years. If you can't figure out what year it is, I'm sorry. It's pretty general, a few aren't. Yes, I made Clyde up. And I love him!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song.**

**Song: **_**Cry**_** by Hilary Duff**

_Cry Love_

"Ginny," Harry carefully said, not sure what was wrong with his Wife. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ginny was crying. "Nothing." She said, putting her hands in the air like she was asking something. "Nothings wrong," she said, taking a tissue from the tissue box.

"So you're crying because everything is great?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm crying because I love you."

_Cry War_

"I can't take this anymore!" Harry shouted to Ron and Hermione. "This has been going on too long!" Tears of frustration started coming from Harry's eyes.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said, running to his side and putting a hand on his arm.

"NO!" Harry shouted, flinging Hermione's hand off his arm. "This sucks! Why can't it just end!"

"It'll end soon enough," Hermione said soothingly. "We can make it end."

_Cry innocence_

"What's wrong Vick?" Teddy asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm too innocent," She told the seventeen year old.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, looking down at his best friend.

_That is lost forevermore_

Victoire shoved her lips to Teddy's. He picked her up and carried her too the bed and layed her down gently.

_Cry Joy_

James sat on his bed, stroking his new broom, tears coming from his eyes. He was so happy that he got the broom he'd been asking for since Christmas. He couldn't believe he actually got it.

_Cry thief_

"WHO STOLE IT?!" Molly screamed, looking at her family. Everyone looked at her, trembling. Molly was anything _but_ pretty when she was angry.

"Stole what?" Her mother asked.

"My new wand."

"Someone stole your wand?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" Molly sobbed, hugging her father.

_Cry Beauiful_

Ron sat there, tears coming from his eyes. Why did she spend so much time getting ready for that jerk-face-enemy. It was totally useless.

_That is just beyond belief_

He looked at Hermione as she passed him and Harry with Victoire. He let out a low growl. She was beautiful. With that jerk.

_And so I_

The Potter/Weasley Family filed into the tent, taking their seats in the front rows. Harry sighed, sitting on the end. Ginny sat next to him, Andromeda next to her with Teddy in her lap.

_Cry at the end_

Harry looked out at the crowd, with the thousound or so people crying, wiping their tears, hugging their loved ones, mourning over their lost loved ones.

_Cry 'cause it all begins again_

There was a loud shout of French cussing and Harry's eyes darted to Fleur, who was crying and swearing loudly. Harry sighed and tried to ignore his almost sister-in-law who had just gone into labor. He shed a tear and continued his speach.

_Here you are. _

Harry sat down in the snow, looking at his parents graves. He read them over and over again, stroaking the letters with his fingers.

_And so am I._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Ginny was there, flowers in her hands.

He stood up and hugged her. They were both crying.

They pulled away. Harry took the two bouquets of flowers and put them on his parents graves.

_And we cry_

Ginny and Harry sat next to each other in front of the two graves. They were hugging each other and crying, remembering how sad it was, and is, that Harry never got to grow up with parents.

_Cry alone_

Victoire sat there alone, in her bedroom. Her best friend left her for Hogwarts. Why couldn't he wait a few years? She started crying. He was probably going to leave her there forever, and never ever talk to her again.

_Cry to me_

"Vicky!" Dom cried, running into her sisters bedroom to see she was crying too. "Why did Teddy have to go."

"It'll be okay, Dommy. He'll come back," Victoire said, not completly convinced of her own words. "He promised."

"Will he come back tomorrow?"

"No."

_Cry Freedom_

Lily threw up her graduation cap and the tears started to come. She was going to be free! To be able to do what she wanted without her family hovering down her neck constantly! Life was going to be _great_ from now on!

_And let yourself be free_

Lucy stomped down the walkway. She was running away and never going back home. She was going to be free, live like all her older girl cousins did. With a cute, older boy.

_To shed the tears_

Roxanne cried and screamed as hard as she could. She hated her brother. He always played pranks on her. It WAS NOT fair AT ALL! She stomped to her room and jumped face-first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Why was he always humiliating her infront of her friends?

_That have to flow_

Louis quivered in the corner of his bedroom. Was Teddy really going to cut him up in twenty five pieces and feed him to his family if he told anyone he walked in on him and Victoire? He started sobbing hard. He'd miss his parents... his sisters... he'd miss his whole family!

_To hold somebody close to you_

Angelina sat on the couch, clinging to Fred. He had his arms wrapped around her too.

"I never want to let go." She whispered.

"Me neither," He said, kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck.

_And then to let them go_

Angelina cried hard, staring at the dead body. Why'd he have to go? She loved him more than anything in the world. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see George, he had tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw his family around his body. Angelina let out a sob and collapsed into George's arms.

_Cry at the end_

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. He stared as people left the stadium. "NO! It can't be! THEY DIDN'T CATCH THE SNITCH! THEY COULDN'T HAVE! TELL ME HERMIONE! THEY_ DIDN'T_ CATCH THE SNITCH! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!" Ron screamed, starting to cry.

_Cry 'cause it all begins again_

Harry sighed as he saw his baby girl walk onto the Hogwarts express, remembering his first time on that train with Fred and George helping him with his trunk and meeting Ron and Hermione... A tear fell from his eye.

He looked down at Ginny, who was crying too. He put his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"She'll be fine," he said, more to himself than to his wife.

"I know," Ginny said. She sighed. "I know." She repeated

_Here you are_

Teddy looked at the lake, sighing as he remembered all the great memories he had at this school and in this lake.

_And so am I_

Victoire put her arms around Teddy's waist, hugging him tight.

"I'll always love you," she whispered, kissing his shoulder, the highest point she could reach, even on her tippy toes.

"I know," He whispered. He took Victoire's hands and turned around, not letting go of her for a split-second.

"I really will," she whispered, stroaking his jawbone.

_And we cry_

Victoire cried as Teddy stood up to get his diploma. He wasn't going to be at Hogwarts anymore. It wasn't going to be the same at all. He was... He was leaving. She let out a sob and he looked at her. A tear escaping from his own eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back, going to his spot in the line.

_Cry peace_

"Can't I get _a little_ piece time around here?" Ginny asked, staring at her three children and Teddy.

"Sorry Ginny," Teddy said, picking up Lily. "C'mon boys," Teddy said, bringing the three kids up the stairs.

Ginny sat down on the couch in the study and cried. She heard a bang from upstairs but left it alone, trying to get some peace. She soon felt peaceful, and cried. She finally suceeded in getting some peace in this crazy house during the summer.

_Cry hate_

"I CAN'T BELEIVE HE'D DO THAT!" Lily screamed, tears coming from her eyes. The whole Ravenclaw common room stared at her. "He's such a jerk! I can't.. Guhh! It just aggrivates me that he would do that. He _lied_ to me. He _cheated_ on me. WITH MY COUSIN!" She screamed. "Oh crap..." She said, looking at the whole common room staring at her.

"That's why we don't have boyfriends, Lily," One of the seventh years said.

"I HATE THIS HOUSE!" She screamed, tears in her eyes, stomping up to her dorm.

_Cry faithlessness_

"Dear Hermione,

I am very sorry, but I cannot continue this long distance thing. It is not working. I am worried what you might do. You are young, uneducated. You might want that to change. I can't trust in you.

-Victor"

Hermione read the letter and cried. She thought he trusted her. But he didn't. She couldn't beleive it. She quickly put her bathing suit on and ran into her pool to hide her tears.

_And just have a little faith_

Hermione sat on her pool deck crying. She heard the gate open and looked over to see her neighbor walk through the gate.

"You okay, 'Mione?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Boy troubles?"

She nodded.

"It's okay, everyone goes through it," He walked up on the deck and sat next to Hermione.

"Thanks Clyde," She said.

"Anytime," He said.

She nodded and cried some more. She knew he'd always be there. Ever since diapers, he was always there. What could change that? She had faith in Clyde.

_Cry at the end_

"I can't beleive its over!" Ginny shouted at the T.V. "How can it end? It baisically just began!" She started crying, not wanting the movie to end.

_Cry 'cause it all begins again_

"This movie is so sad!" Rose said, staring at the T.V. She started crying. "When the brother dies... then the dad kills himself... and then she falls in love... and then he dies..." By now she was sobbing.

_"Women_," Hugo muttered, staring at his mum and sister sobbing on the couch.

_Here you are_

Hugo looked at Fred, who was sitting on the floor crying over his spilled milk.

_And so am I_

Victoire ran into Teddy's arms. Three months apart was harder than she thought.

_And we try to be true_

"Hermione," Clyde said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily, looking up at him. It was getting awfully warm under the blankets for some reasson.

"I'm gay."

_We try cause we're only passing through_

"We come... and we go. We can't stay here on earth forever. We have to leave. And that night, all those brave men and women stepped up, fighting for their children... for their siblings... for their neices and nephews, aunts and uncles. We all leave some time. And that night... it was their time to leave. We try to live our lives to the fullest. And I'm going to challenge _you_ to live _your_ life to the fullest. Because we're only passing through." Harry said, unexpected tears came from his eyes. He looked down at the audience. He scanned it, looking at all the familiar faces of the people who came nearly every year. He sighed and stepped away. He hugged his wife and children, all with tears in their eyes, and sat down.

**A/N: Yeah... it's got a sucky ending. Sorry about that =\ That doesn't mean you can't review though! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
